Twin Flames
by Nadzie66
Summary: Stefan and Damon Salvatore have just found out they're father is dying, and is now in a critical condition. They quickly travel back to their home town Mystic Falls and both take an interest in the girl nursing their ill father...1st 5 chptrs uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction... Twin Flames...

Stefan and Damon Salvatore have just found out they're father is dying, and is now in a critical condition. They quickly travel back to their home town Mystic Falls and both take an interest in the girl nursing their ill father...

Chapter 1...Breaking the news..

Damn deadlines! There's never enough time... Damon Salvatore sat staring blankly at his computer screen wondering what to write for his paper due tomorrow. "Don't think this is an essay that can be left until the night before" his university lecturer had warned him, "Challenge accepted!" He'd thought...BIG MISTAKE! About to turn the computer off, and prepare his "my laptop broke" speech for tomorrow, a sudden inbox flashed on his screen. Ugh a message from his fathers secretary...probably tickets to fly back home for one of his fathers disastrous dinners where all he talked about was what a mess Damon was making of his life! Oh no! How he hated those! He opened the e-mail and was not surprised to see two flights had been arranged for him and his brother Stefan...but for a totally different more horrible reason. His father, Giuseppe, was suffering from heart disease and his condition was life threatening! This may be the last him and Stefan got to see their father! Damon's heart beat faster as he scrolled down, hoping this was some sort of awful dream! But it wasn't. His flight was tomorrow at 9:30 am, meaning he would have to get up at around 4am. Now Damon knew he would rather face the wrath of his university lecturer than have to go tomorrow. He typed a lame reply to the message, wondering if Stefan had got the message too...he would have to call him. He sighed. Him and Stefan weren't total enemies but weren't the best of friends either. Its strange, because even thought Stefan was nearly three years younger he always seemed to be the cooler of the two. Stefan got the girl. Stefan got the good grades. Stefan was the one who got a car on his 18th birthday. And the one thing that hurt Damon the most...Stefan got the love and respect of his father. Their father. Sometimes he wondered if he was adopted...pfft why should he wonder when it was obviously true!

He picked up the grubby university dorm phone, praying he wouldn't wake his roommate during the call. He looked at his watch for the first time that night..damn 2am! He had to be up in two hours. Happy days...he mentally slapped himself for being his usual shallow self. You father is dying and your worried about lack of sleep?

He dialled Stefan's number, his hands shaking while doing it. When had he last talked to Stefan? A week, maybe? Man, they needed to catch up big time. Stefan currently resides at a football camp just where Damon's university was. Hopefully, going to the camp would help him get his scholarship. Damon sighed...always better than him. I mean yeah I'm funny, pretty good with the ladies too, but Stefan was always the good guy. Had better control of his life, handled everything better!

"H-hello?" Stefan's thick and raspy voice made it obvious to Damon he's been crying.

"Hey squirt, it's your big bro!" Damon tried (and failed!) to break the tension.

"Guess you heard the news huh, Stefan?" Still no reply from Stefan "Hey you there? Look man, I know you and Dad were way closer than me and him were, so this probably sucks for you.."

"Pointing out the obvious Damon" Stefan finally replied sounding pretty pissed.

"Hey hey, little brother no need to get all worked up! Look what Im trying to say is I'm here for you, okay? Now tell me are you going tomorrow? Because if you are you need to up in about two hours..."

"Damn right I am! Damon, if you haven't realised already this may be the last time we saw our father! Im sure as hell going to go! Shall I meet you at the airport? Or are you going to go all "lone wolf" on me?" Stefan's lame attempt at a joke made Damon smile.

"Don't worry man, I'll see you there. But once you do your going to wish I had gone all "lone wolf" on you! We need a good catch up! Breakfast together maybe? I need to see that pretty little face of yours! Speaking of pretty how are you and your girl doing? A little birdie told me my little bro was getting laid with the cheerleader from the camp across the lake! Spill all..."

Stefan's laugh was short-lived. " All will be revealed tomorrow brother. See you there"

And with that he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two... Airports and Small Talk.

Damon got no sleep in those last two hours and spent them tossing and turning in his bed. He packed and got ready fairly quickly and was in the taxi, driving to the airport in no time. It was a half an hour drive and he spent that half an hour, thinking of how his father would look now. Would he be able to talk with them? Did he look any different? Was he at home or in hospital? He thought about this all until he heard the cab driver trying to get his attention.

"Hey kid, this your stop or what?"  
"Oh yeah, um sorry! Here 3 twenties enough? Keep the change!" He jumped out of the cab, grabbed his suitcase and bolted for the entrance. It was raining heavily and he wasn't wearing a jacket. He got inside and looked around and saw his brother slumped on a bench near the toilets. He was asleep and a funny looking guy was eyeing his luggage. He looked suspicious and Damon shooed him away.

"Hey Stef? Come on man, wake up!" Damon shook him and he stirred until he finally opened his eyes.

"D-dad?" Stefan reached out thinking Damon was his father. Poor guy was probably dreaming.

"No no Stef, it's me your brother Damon. The dick who always gets in your way remember? Come one wake up bro!"

"Oh it's you." Stefan looked disappointed.

"Seriously Stefan, don't sound too happy to see me. Good to see you too!" Damon gave him a dirty look, then playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, Damon. I just-nevermind!" Stefan got up and motioned them towards the airport Burger King. "Early lunch Damon?"

"Oh sure. But its on you I'm afraid" Stefan gave him a grave look. "Hey, I'm the immature, broke big brother remember? Damon tried to defend himself, smiling at the irony of it all. He should be spoiling his little brother. He'd spent his last bit of cash on the taxi drive.

"Don't worry about it. I'm the responsible one remember?" Stefan smiled playing along.

They sat down at a small table, after ordering their food. They hadn't been hungry at first but the savoury smell suddenly made them ravenous. They dug in making small talk along the way.

"So brother.." Damon started " You said you'd reveal all about your new chick? Well go on then...?"

"Oh she's one of a kind. Her names Katherine. She has the most gorgeous blonde hair, and you could just bathe in her eyes. Their one of a kind...some sort of a bluey greeny grey-y colour. She's just amazing."

"Aw, my little brothers head over heels. Come on, she cant be that perfect? There has to be one flaw?" Damon pushed trying to get all details.

"Well...its just...she's an absolute angel around me. We can talk about anything, even the silliest things. She has the cutest laugh, and I love making her laugh. But then around other people...well I hate to admit it but she's a total bitch. So mean and hostile, a totally different person. And I just really want to know which side of hers the real side. The real Katherine Pierce. Hmm, I dont know...What about you brother? Any romance?" Stefan tried to change the subject.

"No luck. I flirt, charm, try whatever and they're lured in at first with my good looks and everything..." Stefan laughed at him. Damon was glad he'd made him laugh a little. " But then I get to know them and they're total airheads. So nope, I'm a lone wolf for now!"

They finished they're food, after more mutual small talk. Damon checked the time : 8:30am. Damn only half an hour left. They ran to the departure gates, and handed they're tickets. They went through the same boring procedures until they finally made it on the plane. It was a two and a half hour flight. Great more small talk with Stefan, Damon thought.

They got to their seats and Damon tried to break the ice again.

"You worried? Don't be he'll get through this, I know he will"

"How do you know Damon? I cant lose another parent. Mom's already dead." Stefan's voice turned to a whisper and a small tear trailed down his cheek. Damon didn't know what to say. He took his brothers hand and squeezed it. They stayed like that for the rest of the flight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three...Brown Haired Beauties.

"Damon, Damon!" Stefan shook his brother. They'd both fallen asleep and the plane had finally landed in Mystic Falls. "Come on Damon we're here!"

"No, just five more minutes Dad, I don't want to go to school!" Stefan's heart warmed at the memory of his father trying to get Damon out of bed on time, back when they were kids. Damon must be dreaming about it.

"No Damon it's Stefan. We're in Mystic Falls , and the planes stopped so get up and lets get the hell out of here! Get Up!" With one final push Damon opened his eyes, looking startled but then aware of where he was. They both grabbed their belongings and waited in the long queue out of the plane. After 1 long hour of the usual procedures they were finally in a taxi driving to their famous boarding house. Biggest house in Mystic Falls. They're family fortune was probably what made them so popular in Mystic Falls. It had been nearly three months since they'd last seen they're father at one of his disastrous dinners. It hadn't ended well. Damon thought maybe this 1 week visit could maybe be spent reconciling with his father. Saying sorry to each other for all the fights. And Stefan knew this visit would be him just spending as much time with his father as possible. As they got nearer to the Boarding House they got more and more nervous.

They finally arrived. They got out, both of their hearts beating fast and hard. They spent a moment just taking in their surroundings...the mowed lawn, the tyre swing they'd made when they were kids, the newly grown flowers, Damon's old motor bike he'd spent a months wages (from working at The Grill) on repairing and that his father had banned him from using, Stefan's 18th birthday Ferrari, two if their fathers cars.

The brothers looked at each other and Stefan gave Damon a small smile. Damon wouldn't admit it but he was kinda glad he was back home. It had been too long, much too long. Damon made the first move towards the house, and knocked on the door, Stefan slowly following him. No answer. They both knocked together this time and finally it opened. Damon's jaw dropped, as did Stefan's, when they saw the stranger who opened the door. She's beautiful, Damon thought. Stefan's thoughts mirrored his.

"Hello, can I help you?" The stranger who opened the door finally spoke.

At first none of them could speak just taking in how stunning this woman was. Stefan was first to speak for a change..."Erm yeah, I'm Stefan Salvatore and this is my brother Damon Salvatore, and we're here to see our father? Giuseppe?..."

Recognition flooded the woman's face. "Oh God yes, the Salvatore brothers, how could I forget?" She sounded almost like she was flirting. She was staring very intently at Stefan. For some reason Damon didn't like it and he butted in..."And you are? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Oh sorry, yes, let me introduce myself...I'm Elena Gilbert a nurse from the local hospital. Your father's secretary hired me to look after your father. I thought she would have told you, but I guess not...I've only just begun nursing but I promise you I'm very good at my job and I'm taking great care of your father."

Damon smiled warmly at her, sensing how nervous she must be...

"I'm sure you are" Damon replied "And are you, Elena, taken by any chance?"

Elena's expression turned from nervous to icy, and she glared at Damon in response "Excuse me? Did you just ask me if I'm single or not? I'm sorry Mr Salvatore but I don't think that's very appropriate, do you? Now if you'd like to see your father, which I'm sure is why you came, please follow me"

She turned away her soft, curly brown hair bouncing in the process. Damon so desperately wanted to run his hand through that hair, and he mentally punched himself for making such a dick move. Stefan shook his head at his brother, smiling a little bit "Jerk" he mumbled.

Elena's heart was beating fast as she walked, and she had to admit the all the Salvatore's were really quite handsome. Especially the jerk with the blue eyes. She'd wanted to jump him right there and then when she'd seen him, and prayed he wasn't like the usual dicks she'd fell for. Turns out he was. The other brother -Stefan- was definitely the more sensible one. He wasn't too bad either. Damn it Elena, she thought, get a grip of yourself! You can't be thinking about hooking up when you have a very sick patient to look after, come on first rule of nursing! She vowed herself right their and then, she wouldn't be the one to mix business with pleasure.

They all turned the corner to Giuseppe's room, and what the brother's saw was worse than they expected. Damon had to step back he was so shocked, whereas Stefan did the opposite and rushed to his father's side.

"D-dad? It's Stefan, your son. Hey Dad, wake up, I'm back..."

Elena looked at Stefan and his father sadly knowing he wouldn't wake up. He was just too weak, and had been falling asleep a lot lately. The first week she'd been nursing him he'd been fine just a bit less talkative than usual. Now two weeks on, he was like a zombie. It was sad for Elena.

"Stefan..." she whispered "I think maybe we should leave him for now, he needs his rest."

Stefan nodded and slowly walked out of the room. Elena started follow thinking Damon would too, but he stayed put, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Elena couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

"Hey Damon, you okay?" She went and stood next to him.

"I'm fine, okay!" He snapped. Elena flinched startled at his sudden outburst.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so snappy. I'm just not used to seeing him like this, all quiet. It's not right."

Elena took his hand and squeezed it. "You don't have to go through all that macho bullshit with me Damon. If you want to talk I'm here." And with that she walked of.

Damon stared after her, and not realizing it fell for her a little more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...Home sweet home.

Previously on Twin Flames...

_Elena took his hand and squeezed it. "You don't have to go through all that macho bullshit with me Damon. If you want to talk I'm here." And with that she walked of._

_Damon stared after her, and not realizing it fell for her a little more. _

"Hey! Hey Elena wait!" Damon ran after her, and she spun around, not realizing how close he was to her, she tripped over his feet.

She let out a soft yelp. Damon tried to keep her up and ended up on the floor, tripping over his own feet, with her on top of him. She lifted her head up and looked at him, as he looked at her. The silence was deafening and she tried to speak but couldn't. She could only stare at those blue eyes. Damon cleared his throat and spoke first, never taking his eyes of her. "Thank you. For what you said I mean"

She nodded, and to his surprise instead of getting up and walking away (which she seemed to have a habit of doing!) she rolled over so they were side by side. They stayed like that, laid on the floor side by side, for a couple of minutes, until Damon reached out for hand. He grazed his thumb over hers, and she responded by intertwining their fingers together. She turned her head, and looked at him having no idea what was going on, but at he same time not wanting to stop it.

"Come to dinner with me. Tonight." He suddenly said, breaking the silence.

She was shocked, and reminded herself of her earlier promise. Don't mix work with pleasure.

Gaining some sort of control over herself she replied four meek words "I'm sorry, but no." She then did what she does best and walked away.

"So she just walked away...man you got rejected bad!"

"Oh c'mon Ric, I came here for a bit of support, not to get laughed out by my supposed "best friend!" Alaric laughed even more and Damon had to admit he was glad he was spending some time with his long time best friend. It had been a while and they needed a good catch up together, especially since now they were in different colleges.

"So what was it your studying again? Its one of those long words I just can't remember...something geeky!" Damon teased, earning him a smack on the head.

"PhD in Badassery, that's what I always say!" Damon laughed at how wrong he was. Alaric was probably one of the kindest people you'd meet, behind the macho mask. Wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Haha, okay all joking aside I'll tell you..Paleontology. In other words : Dinosaurs. Hey don't laugh! It's actually pretty damn fascinating and it so beats English Literature! I mean c'mon Damon...Dinosaurs or Books? I know what I'd choose.

Damon smacked him hard this time, ensuing a mini wrestle on the park bench.

Damon kept the laidback facade, but the whole time he only had one person on his mind.

"You said no?" Caroline stared at her best friend in shock "Have aliens invaded your mind? You said no to one of the hottest men in town? Damon freaking Salvatore, c'mon Elena thought you knew better?"

"Caroline have you ever talked to this guy? He's got some sort of PMS! One minute he's a total jackass, then the next he's the sweetest guy on the planet. I don't know what to think? Plus, I'm looking after his father! He's the one Salvatore I need to focus on right now. The other two can just...go away!"

Caroline felt pity for her friend. Turning down a guy like that...she definitely knew what her decision would be.

"Well let's do something non-Salvatore related tonight. C'mon Elena you need to get out more! There's a party at the grill tonight, and it would do you some good to get away from all this! Like you said you need to get away from all this, right? Ok it's a date!"

But no matter how hard Elena tried their was one Salvatore that wouldn't go away.

"Hey Stef, what's up?" Damon had just arrived at the boarding house after a long day of catching up with friends, and hadn't seen his little brother all day.

"Oh nothing...just catching up with people. Actually spending time with my father. Our father, incase you'd forgotten!"

"Oh c'mon Stefan, now really isn't the time for a lecture. I love Dad, just as much as you do, okay? I had things to do today, but tommorow I'm straight at the library to do some research about this thing. And to be with Dad."

"Well, considering we're just letting lose tonight...would you care to join me at a party at The Grill tonight? See some old friends, have cosy chit chat and all that..." Stefan showed Damon the leaflet.

"Hey, y'know I can never turn down a party! I'm there. Your driving though brother!" Stefan gave him a grave look. "Hey you're the one who got the car from Dad. So drive it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...Letting it loose.

"Am I descent?" Elena walked into the front room, where Caroline was eagerly waiting.

"Oh my gosh, your gorgeous! Looking classy as always! I forget your only 21 sometimes Elena. Now I feel under-dressed!" Elena blushed.

"Nope I'm just over dressed! You look just as pretty!"

Elena was wearing a figure hugging lace black dress, that hugged every curve, with gorgeous red heels and a satin red belt. Her luscious brown hair, was straightened and now swished past her hips. She looked to die for!

Caroline was looking prim in blue leather trousers and a gorgeous baby blue satin top, with gold heels, looking cute and chic. They walked out of the house and made their way to the grill. This would definitely be a night to remember.

They parked the car, and could here the music blazing from outside the building. Elena's heart beat faster, and she realised just how long it had been since she'd got out. She was a total workaholic! Caroline linked arms with Elena, a huge smile on her face.

"You ready?" Caroline asked.

"As I'll ever be!" They walked in giggling. Elena gasped at who was inside. Damon. He'd been sitting at the bar looking rather lonely, while Stefan was busy dancing, various girls around him. She couldn't stop staring. He looked gorgeous! His hair was still wild and jet black, and she wanted more than anything to run her hands through it. He was dressed head to toe in black which just made him look all the more alluring. He was drawing her in again! She stopped looking and followed Caroline onto the dance floor, trying to dance her troubles away.

Well this sucked, Damon thought. He sat ordering more and more shots of bourbon, needing some form of non-boredom. Girls were practically throwing their selves at him, and he wish they'd stop. The grill was full of silly school girls, about his brothers age. He needed some class, some glamour, That's when he saw her, positively glowing and swaying her hips on the dance floor. He nearly dropped his glass, she looked so beautiful. Her dress flattered every curve of her body, and her made her already slender legs look even more inviting. He wanted nothing more than to grab her, and feel her wrap those slender legs around his hips while he-NO! Stop it Damon he thought! She obviously doesn't want you, so just leave her! What made it worse is she looked so happy. And here he was moping and drinking! Well not if I have anything to do with it, he thought and dragged himself onto the dance floor, joining a group of girls who had earlier shown an interest in him. Oooh Yeah, he thought!

She couldn't help wanting to look at him, see if he had seen her! She was having plenty of fun, but she couldn't get him out of her head. She saw Stefan and smiled! He looked happy, and Oh! He was dancing with Caroline! Well atleast some people weren't having troubles. Finally, she gave into temptation and looked behind trying to make it look like it was part of her dance. Wait, he wasn't there? She turned back around and gasped! He was right in front of her!

"Hello Elena" He smirked. It didn't suit him, she thought.

"Erm hey! Having fun?" She asked her voice wavering slightly.

"Definitely! So nice of you to make this party and not my dinner date..." He smirked some more.

"Whoa, getting ahead of ourselves are we, Damon? I never said I couldn't make it, I just refused the offer. I'm actually starting to regret it. That can of soup I had didn't go down well...I'm sure a plate of smoked Salmon at the local restaurant would of been better."

Damon laughed, a genuine laugh. She liked that sound. His laugh was contagious, and she found herself joining in. The music suddenly slowed and couples were swaying with each other on the dance floor. Even Stefan and Caroline were getting cosy.

"Care to dance?" Damon asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why of course." She put her arms around his neck, and he placed his around her hips and they gently swayed in time to the music.

"I'm sort of improvising this by the way. I guess all those years of watching dancing with the stars paid off!" Damon mused. She laughed in response.

"Your funny, you know that? ." Damon blushed.

"Aw Damon your blushing! I'm guessing people don't compliment you often?"

"You guessed right. I guess people are always complimenting Stefan and not me...kinda sad really."

"Well, you'll be pleased to know, I complimented you before him."

Damon placed a hand on his heart "I'm truly honoured" They both laughed, and danced into the next song. It was more a jive, and definitely more up beat.

Damon suddenly swept Elena of her feet, and twirled her around. She squealed in response, and threw her head back laughing. He finally put her back down.

"Damon Salvatore you really are quite the dancer!"

"Only for you, baby!" They carried on like that dancing and laughing, totally unaware of the pair of eyes staring very intently at Elena. Eyes from the hooded man at the corner of the room.

"I want her" He whispered and walked out of the Grill.

Stefan smiled, arms still around Caroline, as they jived to the music. He'd missed his childhood friend! It was good to see a familiar face. He looked over her shoulder and saw Damon and Elena dancing and laughing. His heart tugged for some unknown reason, and he suddenly found himself wanting to be the one making Elena laugh! Damn it Stefan you have a girlfriend, get a grip!

"Stefan I'm just going to go get some air, okay? It's really stuffy in here!" Caroline shouted over the blaring music, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah sure, I'll be waiting on the dance floor for you!" Stefan shouted back and she smiled and walked out. She realised just how much she'd missed him.

She gasped at the sudden blast of cold air, and was about to go outside to get her jacket. The rest was a blur. Caroline's screams were muffled by a gloved hand. She writhed and wriggled, trying to break free but he had her tight.

"Stop screaming, this will all be over soon. It's not you I'm interested in anyway. It's your friend"

"It's getting really hot in here you know..." Elena felt faint, she's been dancing so much.

"Elena Gilbert, I hope your not flirting with me!" Damon teased, and Elena had to laugh.

"Don't get your hopes up, Grandma!" Damon laughed. "No, it really is hot in here. I'm just going to go grab my purse then get some air. Sure you can handle the dancefloor by yourself?" This time Elena was teasing and she walked off before she could hear his answer. But she was sure she could hear him laughing.

She got her purse, from her coat, and then realised her phone was ringing. Caroline!

"Hey, what's up? Sorry I haven't talked to you that much Caro, Damon Salavtore has me under his spell! I need to tell you all about it, where are you?"

"Unfortunately poor little Caroline isn't really available to talk right now. But I am. How are you Elena?"

Elena lost her balance when she heard the creepy man's voice on the other end of the phone. Her heart beat faster and faster.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my friend? And how do you know my name?"

"Well your one of the most popular, and hottest, people in town. Your hard to forget. And as for your friend...she's fine for now.

_For now_. Elena thought she was going to throw up.

"I need you to do something for me Elena. Come outside alone. Or she dies. You got that? Alone! I'm around the corner, at the back door where the bins are kept. See you there." He hung up.

Elena thought she would faint, she felt so scared. But she had to help Caroline. Damon suddenly decided to come over. Anytime but now, she thought.

"Elena, you okay? Your looking...uneasy?" Damon looked concerned "Hey, you've gone pale! What's happened Elena?" Damon brushed a strand of hair from her face.

_Come outside alone, he'd said. _

"Oh nothing, everything fine, I promise. I just really need some time alone. I'll be right back Damon." She prayed she would be.

"Be careful!" He shouted, as she walked away.

I'll try she thought.


End file.
